futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Chinaball
Ling China |nativename =Heavenly Republic of Ling China 玲代 |image = Ling.png |caption = |reality = Heavenly Ling China |government = Heavenly Republic |capital = Beijingball (Official heavenly capital) |personality =Collectivist, Heavenlist, Traditionalist, Industrial, Technological |language = Chinese languages Mongol languages Uyghur Tibetan Manchu Russian And many others |religion = Irreligion Shenism Taoism Confucianism Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Chinese Salvationism Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Tengriism Shamanism Animism |military =Celestial Army of the Chinese People |gender = Male |friends = United Koreaball Ling Tringapore Malay Federationball New Vietnamball Great Republic of the Philippinesball Thai Siamball New Bhutanball Kouanchao Laoball New Khmerball Second Indonesian Republicball Great NepalRawr Khaing Burmaball Greater Sinhalaball Bengali Isamajahball New Islamic Iranball United Arab Republicball Federation of Siberiaball Greater Pakistanball (join FEAU plox) Greater Indiaball (when good) Majhradanni Afghanistanball (usually) Greek Empireball and pretty much everyone as long as they don’t attack or harm him|enemies = Japanese Unionball (most part) NAUball (usually) Second British Empireball (usually) Russian Greater SSRball (usually) Timorball Cheongug Dynastyball and everyone who attacks or rebel against him |likes = Chinese culture, Heavenlism, other southeast asians, chinese traditions and modernity growing up together, Traditionalism, industries, factories, high technologies, space colonies, science, astronomy, wars (Only if he wins them) |hates = American influence, capitalism, sushi rapists, fascism, democracy, invaders, imperialists, western secularism, liberalism, lose wars |founded = 2320 |ended =3020 |predecessor =Remnants of Chinaball, New Mengjiangball, Japanese Unionball chinese occupied clay |onlysuccessor = |bork = Tao Tao, 陶 陶 |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle |intospace = Yes, they also have colonies |notes = |type =Sino Tibetan|successor = Sun Chinaball, Second Mengjiang Khanateball, Merkezi Khanateball, New Chinaball}}Ling Chinaball will be a countryball of Asia. Ling is a heavenly republic, it is a new type of republic created by the first master. It also the Chinese entity that lived the most. History: Foundation: Ling China was born in a complicated way however stands out of by its glorious history after the foundation. Ling's foundation originated from a general of the Chinese army who was known to be a great supporter of Chinese culture, in his city in the province of Zhejiang, he held traditional events and festivals as well as reforms in temples and historical places that were ignored by the communist central government that had no money to do it. The government of that time China was getting very weak after being defeated in two wars against Mengjiang and recently the Japanese invasion of China that ended up with the lost of most part of northern provinces and the occupation of most part of Hebei, which made nationalism grow in the country. This led the government to intensify capitalist policies inside their communist claim, just to fool the people who unironically believed China was still socialist, by this they made business with a lot of foreigner groups and companies that promised to rebuild China, but at the end they were just parasites. The general who even being part of the army was not a sympathizer of the communist ideology that was actually very liberal, he was one of the first to stand in favor of a change of government, which caused his expulsion of the army, after being expelled he was condemned for betraying the country. In his defense he said that the only ones who betrayed were the communists, for betraying an entire nation, he said that Mao Zedong would be ashamed of the current government and this triggered them a lot. Condemned by the authorities, the general who had popular support in a considerable part of the province, being well known as a man of the people who helped the poor and preached the end of inequality in China that the communists failed in end, he managed to join an armed popular front that spread rapidly across China. Japan began to face resistance in occupied Korea and Siberia that launched a campaign to try to retake territories occupied by Japan that won the war, but during this time, Japan let the campaign against China aside and focused in eliminating the rebellious. Then the Great Chinese Civil War started as a major rebellion, the general united a coalition against the government. However he initially received opposition from liberals and democratic groups that refused to join him as was obvious, he was a hardline anti capitalist and his anti capitalist feeling increased after the communist government made agreements and brought a lot of foreigner companies to work in China. This led to an internal conflict that had as major event the attack against Hong Kong, that had been controlled politically by the liberals to make opposition against the forces led by the general, Hong Kong fell since a lot of people inside it supported the general. The general had most of popular support since he was a man of the people who dedicated his entire life to help them, most part of the peasants and worker class were supporters of him. There the general began to define its political ideologies, he defended socialism, traditionalism and nationalism, preaching against both monarchy and the current form of republics. He developed a model named heavenly republic that would be an asian model for the historical asian reality. According to him both monarchy and other forms of republic had already failed in China, now is time to a new thing rise, he also refused the political dualism. His political ideology became known as heavenlism and heavenlism was a socialist worker and popular theory, since it foucsed on the peasant and worker as the center of the society and the builder of Chinese civilization, the one who represented Chinese morality. According to him China was no longer socialist and the word communist in China meant an ideological pluralist, he promised to bring real socialist glory to China. He saw capitalism as a bad thing at all, according to him capitalism was not simply an economic model but an evil social enemy, defining it in the liberal classical form, he saw no option but eradicates capitalism from China and develop an own Chinese mixed economic branch inside the Heavenly Movement, he promised that he would give political space for them. Regarding to communism, he saw marxism leninism as a whole as a failed thing, he defended and advocated a non marxist form of socialism, according to him the old socialism in China failed because it had as major basis the marxist leninist ideology, so this basis should be removed and replaced by a traditionalist one, he then united forces with a group that was a former faction of the communist party, but broke together with the maoists, they became the major socialists of the Heavenly Movement and he gave them the task of taking care of workers issues. According to him the socialists and the the economical group should have a moderator, and this moderator would be the dragons a traditionalist political group backed by himself. The general received support from Tibetans and Uyghurs in which he promised to give them cultural independence and support, he also changed the concepts of left and right since he didn’t believe in it, considering it a western model with no compatibility with the Chinese historical reality. After uniting the opposition the general created the Jituan Bloc that was the entire opposition united in a political and military organization. He then led major campaigns against the communist government and after two years he was victorious. Following the victory of the Jituan Bloc, the general was elected by the council of the sages as the great huangdi of China and founded the Ling dynasty, then the process was: Creation of a heavenly republic inspired by the values of chinese culture. A new modernization and industrialization must take place seeing that due to war and Japanese invasion China became backward in this subject. Creation of an unique Chinese democratic model for the choice of prime minister. Agrarian and rural reform, new worker laws and new economical reform. Autonomy, religious, cultural and structural incentive for the tibetans and uyghurs, who can have their autonomous rule as long as they swear allegiance to the chinese sages. After it Ling began to apply heavenly socialism and the heavenly revolution started, this revolution was the way the council of the sages decided to consolidate heavenlism. This process included a new order in rural areas following modernization process and the full mechanization of some sectors, the reforms in the communes, creation of new artificial and test cities, beginning of the traditionalist rebirth in the whole country focused on revive Confucian system, improve the military and follow a massive nationalist agenda. War against Mengjiang: After defeating the former government. The former general and now sage of China had fully support from the Chinese and also non Chinese people. Some issues were not completed yet like the Uyghur province that was still in paper since they still couldn’t took it. China was being rebuilt from the civil war, the economy began to barely work again, the people was making efforts to rebuild the city's structure, but then in this situation a thing that made the sages really happy happened. Mengjiang and Japan went to war, the war ended in stalemate but this event made both potential Ling enemies really weak. China was an emergent thing, with the people proud of the new republic the sages didn’t think twice and organized a branch of the army to attack Mengjiang. The sages guaranteed protection to Chinese lands at the same time the war against Mengjiang was moved. Mengjiang was with its army reduced and weak, also without motivation after the war, the situation in Ling was quite the contrary. Ling could win the war since had superior numbers and more armament. Most Mongols actually didn’t see Ling with bad eyes, since the sages were supportive of Mongol culture and promised lots of things for Mongol leaders, Ling received the support from many Mongol groups. Ling proposed the creation of a Greater Mongolia and supported Mongol nationalism and Pan Mongolism. According to Ling, Mongol and Chinese people are part of the same family and they share same origins. Ling also made sure that mass Chinese immigration to Mongolia wouldn’t be allowed. Greater Mongolia province was created after annexing Tuva and parts of Buryatia from Japan occupation, Ling promised they would build a golden giant statue of Genghis Khan for Mongolia since the old one was destroyed during the war. After this heavenlism was introduced in Mongolia and became a major part of mongol nationalism. War against Japan: During war against Mengjiang, Chinese territory wasn’t affected by the war. After solving the problem with Mengjiang, the last problem that still remained was stupid Japan. China was still rebuilding itself from the civil war, the government couldn’t do everything they wanted because they had to spend tons of money in the military. Japan had just finished the campaign of purging rebels in Korea, most part of Korea was destroyed during this rebellion. Japanese forces in mainland Asia were weak after lots of wars and rebellions, a huge inese rebellion against Japan in the north had happened some years ago that failed and ended up in many Chinese dying, but made Japanese forces weak. Still with a big army, Ling decided to put everything it had in war against Japan. The sages declared war against Japan for invading Chinese lands and sweared that Ling would remove Japan from mainland Asia. Ling defeated Japan and annexed the province of Manchuria that was created by Japan itself years ago. The rest of the territories along gave to its new allies, Federation of Siberiaball. He also helped Korea that was under Japanese occupation in their fight against Japan. Koreans were inspired by him, they became heavenlists and founded a popular army. Later the United Koreaball ermeged ane became one of Ling best allies. Ling also backed militant groups against Japan in Philippines and Vietnam. The process of rebuilding China from civil war was completed five years after it, also Mongolia and the reconstruction of Manchuria and Hebei that was occupied by Japan too. Then Ling could enjoy its time rebuilding old monuments and temples also building new ones. Ling loved to build gold statues and temples. Golden phase: Ling would increase its dominance when defeated the rebellious Turks in East Turkestan later called Nanjiang. Solving the Uyghur issue giving to them a real province with authonomy. Ling was pioneer in spreading Pan-Asianism and asian Nationalism, they didn’t defend the creation of a single country for all Asian people but rather a political organization that represents Asian people. So his great creation was FEAUball, a political organization for countries of the far east Asia. Ling has its own model of democracy and throughout FEAU, this model was spread in all of member countries. Ling also stated that all overseas Chinese living in FEAU member countries will have automatic citizenship of Ling China, so overseas Chinese can benefit from Ling government programs and contribute to the economy of both their country of residence and Ling, receiving many benefits. He also founded Ling Tringapore that is his son and favorite country in Southeast Asia, and the most important, the colony of New Chinaball in Europe (moon). Ling however faced the hard reality that its model of heavenly republic couldn’t be applied for the entire Asia or be an unified Asian model and discovered that in fact heavenly republics could only work in the sinosphere, with Mongolia being a non confucianist exception, but that was because of Mongol folk tradition that was compatible with heavenlism. But in other Southeast Asian countries the heavenly model couldn’t replace the monarchies, instead it was part in the development of buddhist republics and agkhyawism. It also made intervention to save countries from Greater Indiaball, like Great NepalRawr, Greater Sinhalaball and Bengali Isamajahball that were affiliated with his FEAUball, then making agreements with India to prevent further clashes. Ling tried many times throughout history to improve its relations with Japan which were historically very complicated, Sino-Japanese relations were really damaged since the wars. However many Ling sages tried to approach with Japanese Unionball, Ling always called for the rebirth of Japanese society and called for a heavenlist reform in Japan that according to Ling was plunged into a cradle of immoralities. In Japan the opinions about Ling were very divided, while some groups supported Ling for wanting a heavenlist Japan and saw Ling as a natural ally, many others saw Ling as a Chinese despot who wanted to have political control under Japan. During an uprising that took place in one of the Japanese prefectures with possible connections to Ling backed Japanese heavenly movement, relations were much more damaged. Ling has often invited Japan to join the FEAU as an attempt to pull Japan into heavenlism sphere, but Japan has always been very divided, and this conflict between heavenlists and liberals in Japan would have been much clearer in the course of history. Ling fought a very violent 3-year war when on the Korean peninsula, his allies of the United Korea monarchy were overthrown by the Cheongug Dynastyball rebels, that were the first feudal movement to rise in the region. In this war, Ling temporary aligned himself politically with Japanese Unionball that still had a government that opposed heavenlism. Fall: The fall of Ling began when Federation of Siberiaball was after many wars invaded and taken, Siberia was a great ally of Ling because it prevented that rebellions and wars happened in the borders of the Turkic and Mongols provinces of Ling, nevertheless after their fall, all the people who hated Ling could once again attack the empire, and this happened for 200 years. 700 hundred years after its founding Ling Chinaball lost its dominion over the provinces of East Turkestan and parts of Greater Mongolia and Tibet, it would create a huge domestic crisis and a high migration to the space colonies that would result in fall of the empire and the rise of a new China, the Sun Chinaball, that was the remnants of Ling China and a continuation of it, since it was still ruled by the same dynasty of leaders. Ideology: *Heavenlism *Heavenly socialism *Chinese nationalism *Suoyou Relations: Friends: United Koreaball: One of my best bros, together we made heavenlism and asian nationalism strong! Fuck communism and capitalism! Ling Tringapore: My son, we both ruled by the same great dynasty, make me proud son! Malay Federationball: I made him strong, he is an important and close ally, many members of the dynasty are working there politically and economically. New Vietnamball: My great viet friend, proud of you! Great Republic of the Philippinesball: One of my closest allies, I helped him purging those liberal and communist pests geting rid of invaders and imperialist pigdogs now you are free together with the rest of Asia! Thai Siamball: He soon became one good ally, but he also has lots of problems with his neighbor, I did try to fix it but I don't know if I really succed. New Bhutanball: My monk friend who lives in the mountains, I helped him bringing stability back to his lands. Kouanchao Laoball: This guy is a good friend, unfortunately faced civil war thanks to dirty burger fingers trying to avoid my political project, later I helped him growing and the results were positives. New Khmerball: Also a good friend but stop seeking for confusion with Thailand, remember we must live in peace. Second Indonesian Republicball: I helped him stabilizing, is one of my best friends and richest countries in the southeast, he knows I will always help him. Great NepalRawr: I saved him from indian invasion and we became great friends, he likes my ideology. Khaing Burmaball: I do understand he has tons of problems but I helped him a lot, I'm really happy that the revolution I supported there seems to have succed in bring peace to his lands. Greater Sinhalaball: I saved him from India claws, he became a good ally since then. Bengali Isamajahball: I saved him from India just like I saved the others and solved his problems with Burma, now I want him to live in peace and prosper. New Islamic Iranball: He is a good friend, we both hate communists and capitalist dogs, we also share similar political system. Even if he is shia and most muslims in my lands are sunni I will defend him if some rat try to do something against him. United Arab Republicball: I like this guy, he deserves everything he have for kicking zionist imperialist rats, we have close relations even though he is ok with being friend with commie. Some of his policies were inspiration for me, like his non marixst form of socialism. Federation of Siberiaball: Russian friend, I gave him tons of armaments to take care of the borders against some crazy rebels that wanted to destroy me. I will try to save him at any cost. Neutral/Frenemies: Greater Pakistanball: He is a friend in most part, but he hates my Bengali friend and has a damn problem with India, I understand you are more flexiable in trying to solve it but pls stop hating the Bengali guy. Greater Indiaball: He learned the lesson and stopped invading my bros but he got mad and then didn't want to make peace with Pakistan, come one we can be good friends... Majhradanni Afghanistanball: Ok I understand you are against capitalism and communism just like me hating they really a lot, I do hate too, but please stop believing I will do some bad thing against you, I'm not an imperialist dog, I good I defend people from imperialists. I know that you use to don't trust anyone but trust me, please. NAUball: You are an imperialist capitalist pigdog and I will never be one of your puppets, also don't you dare to influence Asia. But we can have economic relations and be ok politically. Russian Greater SSRball: Ok heavenlists and communists made peace, we can agree on socialism. We can also have relations in military and economical areas but I'm not your puppet and stop threatening Siberia if you do something against him I will nuke you I swear! Second British Empireball: Hong Kong isn't yours and will never be stop crying you piece of imperialist scum, your old degenerate asslicker fans are not alive anymore you have no influence over me. But we can have trade relations. Japanese Unionball: Ok here we come, this guy is my enemy basically all the time, but we do try to have a good relation, I wanted heavenlist revolution to happen in his lands but his government is capitalist garbage who is proud for doing genocide and attacking us in past, fuck off. There are some good guys there but unfortunately they couldn't get the power, damn it! Enemies: Cheongug Dynastyball: Stupid rebel of shit I want you to die in the fire of the diyu you trash!! Me and my Korean friends will destroy you rebel shit!! Timorball: What are you? Something? Lol. Provinces and Protectorates: Provinces: *'Hebeiball' - Capital is Beijing and is one of the most important provinces because holds the settle of the government. *'Hong Kongball' - Capital is Hong Kong. Is an important electoral college and one of the richest and most developed provinces, companies of global importance are from there, is also home of many important politicians and has one of the greatest palaces of China, built by the first emperor. *'Taiwanball' - Capital is Taipei. Is very rich and developed, one of the most important electoral colleges and many political and religious groups have their headquarters there. The first emperor built a giant palace there that turned into the main government body of the province. *'Liandaoball' - Capital is Liandao. Used to had no relevance at all since Hong Kong was richer, but turned into very relevant and rich. It’s well known for having lots of casinos, hotels and shopping centers, is probably the favorite destination for rich chinese businessmen and former workers of the field that want to now work in the cities. Has lot of crimes though. *'Anhuiball' - Capital is Hefei. Is sort of a developed province, many important politicians are from there. *'Gansuball' - Capital is Langzhou. Is not really a rich province but is of cultural importance, it used to be small but after Qinghai was splited and ceased to exist, the parts of Chinese majority were added to this province. *'Henanball' - Capital is Zhengzhou. Is also a province with a lot of importance, is considered the birthplace of the Chinese civilization and the cultural center of China. The greatest temples and monuments are found there. *'Sichuanball' - Capital is Chongqing. This province had a giant economical growth and was the example of whole Ling. *'Yunnanball' - Capital is Kunming. Is a very diverse and cultural province, with preservation areas and florests. Is also rich but not in GDP, It’s because is full of natural resources. *Anshiku ( Ling China )- the resort province like Liandaoball. *'Hainanball' - Capital is Haikou. Used to be a poor island province but was turned into a potential economical area and lots of companies invested there. *'Guangxiball' - Capital is Nanning. Sometimes referred as the zhuang province, even though they are not majority, zhuang culture has influence in this province. Is not that rich and few industries and companies are settled there, used to be referred as a wild place. *'Shandongball' - Capital is Qingdao. Is a really rich province, full of industries and global companies. The sages built one palace there that works as one of the settles of the government. *'Zhejiangball' - Capital is Shanghai. Another one of the most important provinces, the first emperor the founder of Ling and many other politicians and sages were born there, the province is also very rich and an economic power in whole China. Has a lot of temples, is considered one of the most important province for Buddhists and Christians. Is rich both in economy and in cultural monuments including one giant statue of the first Ling emperor. *'Ningxiaball' - Capital is Yinchuan. Is well known for being the heart of the Islamic community in China, has lots of mosques and temples, the biggest mosque in China was built there by the first emperor of Ling. *'Manchuriaball'- Capital is Shenyang. It was actually created by Japan after they occupied it from Siberia, but later Ling incorporated after war against Japan. Wasn’t that rich at the beginning but now is really important and has a lot of industries and power plants. Is an interesting place, Manchu language was revived among manchu ethnic community, has also more than 3 millions of Russians living there. *'Shanxiball' - Capital is Xi'an. Used to be two provinces, Shanxi and Shaanxi but they were united. Is a very important place, has lots of cultural monuments and temples, is one of the place where the Chinese civilization started, a lot of sages have lands there. *'Fujianball' - Capital is Fuzhou. Is a very important place in China, of cultural and religious importance, has many temples. *'Jiangxiball' - Capital is Nanchang. Is a very old province, not really rich but of cultural importance. Is one of the provinces where the war that created Ling started. *'Hunanball' - Capital is Changsha. Is a rich province, not one of the richest ones but still rich. Is a cultural province and some important politicians came from there. Is also one of military center. *'Guizhouball' - Capital is Guiyang. Is one of most diverse provinces of Ling, lots of different Chinese ethnic groups live there. *'Jiangsuball' - Capital is Nanjing. Is one of the most important provinces, probably the second or third one. It’s a really rich province, its capital Nanjing is one of the most important cities in the empire, has lot of political and economic relevance, many companies and industries are settled there. *'Guangdongball' - Capital is Guangzhou. Is probably the most important province, is the richest one and is also the most developed one. Holds lots of industries and technological poles, is also of cultural importance. *'Hubeiball' - Capital is Wuhan. Is a very rich place, it’s probably the province that materializes the Ling concept of traditionalism and modernism walking together, it’s a very important cultural place and the economic hub of central China. Protectorates: *'Greater Mongoliaball' - Capital is Ulaanbaatar. After the war against Mengjiang monarchy Ling proposed a mutual government of unity with the Mongols that later developed their ideas on heavenlism. Famous for the steppes and Mongol culture, Mongolia is divided into two main blocs, the Inner one where Mongols and Chinese live together and is rich and modern, the Outer is where is mostly Mongol and still keep nomadic and tribal system tradition, however there is where you can find the hard supporters of heavenlism. *'Nanjiangball' - Capital is Kashgar. It is the remnants of old Xinjiang when was authonomous regions for Uyghurs even being mostly non Uyghur, Ling divided it in Chinese areas to Gansu and Mongol ones to Mongolia after kicked the invaders. Known as the Chinese version of Russian Chechnya, Ling with the Suoyou idea made peace with Uyghurs and create a new province for them, that is infamous in the rest of the world for the authoritarianism of the president of this republic inside the Chinese system that is the symbol of unity between Chinese and Uyghur people. Nice landscapes and oasis cities too. *'Tibetball' - Capital is Lhasa. It used to not be very developed but it prospered after the reforms Ling proposed there to make Tibet a modern nation, famous for temples and mountains, Ling enjoys a good relationship with Tibetans, at least with the ones ruling it, heavenlism found a place in Tibet. Religion Chinese folk religion and irreligious Around 70% of Ling population either follow traditional Chinese religious beliefs or are irreligious/convicted atheists. It’s difficult to determine the number of atheists seeing that many people who classify as irreligious also visit temples and follow some tradition of religious origin like ancestral worship or just Confucianism in its philosophical way. Most part of the population independent of religious follow Confucian philosophy in someway, there is a major Confucian spiritual and philosophical organization in the country. Some groups that determine themselves as exclusive religious Confucians include the Confucian church and others. Taoism is also followed by at least 40% of these people in someway, be it philosophical or incorporating some folk religious elements. Around 10% of these people also follow or are members of some salvationist folk sect, these sects mix more than one religious traditions of China into one folk sect. These groups are represented by diverse organizations and recognized by the government in the folk sect. Buddhism Around 30% of the population declare to be Buddhist. Most people who follow Buddhism in Ling also usually incorporate it with some traditional Chinese religious belief, making this number probably much larger. Buddhism was mostly modernized and entered a new era in Ling times, it had a rebirth. There are many reformed and restored monasteries and temples around the country. The major Buddhist organization of the country unites the different sects under leadership of a Chinese master plus Tibetan and Mongol lamas. Most Buddhists in the country (around 95%) adhere to traditional Chinese Buddhist sect, that is of Mahayana school. Other 5% follow the Vajrayana school, this includes Tibetans and Mongols following the Tibetan branch of it. Christianity Around 3% of the people identifies with some Christian branch. There are two Christian major organizations in the country, one Protestant and Catholic one. During Ling rule, Christianity in China entered into an era of independence deepening into Chinese identity, this was followed by a decree that ordered all churches to be built in Chinese architecture instead of Western ones. Some Christians occupied high ranked offices in the government. Also Christians pastors and priests like other religious leaders had representatives in the council of the sages. Protestantism is by a small difference more practiced than Catholicism. Just like Buddhists, Chinese Christians also follow traditional philosophy plus Christian values and practice some folk rituals like ancestral worship. Islam Islam is followed by around 1,5% of the population. The Sunni branch is the most followed one, sometimes with Sufi elements. Part of these Muslims are members of the Chinese Hui ethnic group, in which some members occupied high ranked offices in the military and government. Huis are deeply rooted in Chinese nationalism, so the government gave them full control over Islam in China. Hui also follow Confucian and other Chinese philosophy together with Islam. The Hui military officers became known for persecuting members of Salafists and other sects that were against the government. Uyghurs are the other group of the country that follows Islam. Among them Islam is usually very secular too, as it is guaranteed by the authoritarian pro Beijing Uyghur government. Gallery: Ling map.png|Map of the Great Ling Empire Ling flag.png|Flag of Ling dynasty Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Mongoliaball Category:Mongol Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Eastern Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Russian-speaking Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Taiwanball Category:FEAU Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:No mercy Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to destroy Category:Stronk Category:Big Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Smart Category:Nationalist Category:Dragon Category:Buddhist Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Kingdom Category:Taoism Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Can into space Category:Can into video games Category:Good Cuisine Category:Tea Lovers Category:Catholic Category:Shenism Category:Confucianism Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Islam Category:Tengriism Category:Shamanism Category:Animism Category:Heavenlist